What Hurts Us Will Heal Us
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: The memories rattled around in Tony's brain like they had happened only minutes before. Steve had left him injured in Siberia. Steve had left him alone in Siberia. Steve had left him injured and alone in Siberia… for Barnes. Steve had left him. He never thought he would ever have to say or think those words.
1. Begin the Beguine

**Hello, everyone!**  
**Long time fan of MCU fanfiction, first time trying out writing it and writing Stony/Stucky/Stuckony.**

**This fic will eventually become a non-traditional A/B/O fic, as well as a mpreg fic and a threesome fic. (Not your cup of tea? It's okay. I won't be mad if you don't continue on reading it).**

**Pairings above may/will change, so bear with me on that.**

**Here is what I am posting so far. Please do enjoy! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Happy reading!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

**[Titles of each chapter will be named after well-known songs from the 1930's, 1940's and 1950's].**

* * *

The memories rattled around in Tony's brain like they had happened only minutes before.

Steve had left him injured in Siberia.

Steve had left him alone in Siberia.

Steve had left him injured and alone in Siberia…

… for Barnes…

Steve had left him.

He never thought he would ever have to say or think those words.

* * *

**What we had before...**

Before their 'fight', Tony thought they were happy.

They had been through so much together, yet nothing fazed either of them.

He would work in his lab, while Steve did public appearances as Captain America; both had their own individual missions and those together for S.H.I.E.L.D.

All of them ending with their own versions of success.

At night, they would come back to the Tower, finding their way to each other's floors. At first, it was only to debrief.

Soon after, it was to debrief and cool down with a highball of scotch or a cup of coffee for him and a soda or bottled water for Steve.

After that, it was a debrief, a cool down and a 'debrief' of a different sort.

* * *

**Back to the beginning...**

From the moment Tony first saw Steve Rogers in the flesh, he knew there was something special about him.

They'd be together, bonded for life.

The usually suave genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had gone silent; he may have even slicked a little bit.

He just smiled at him, and that was it: Tony Stark was intrigued by the American hero, Captain Steve Rogers. Everyone else in the space around them was invisible; it was only them and them alone.

The First Avenger strode over to him and shook his hand firmly, allowing Tony to feel how strong his grip was. Their eyes were locked on one another.

"Alpha…" The visionary stated breathlessly, before clearing his throat. "I mean, Captain…"

"I'm flattered, Mr. Stark," Rogers responded with a soft chuckle and a grin. "Truly…"

"Wow, I should not have called you that. What kind of asshole am I? I know what you are, you know what you are. I know what I am, and by now, you know what I am. But, I had no reason to say that to you. And, I should really shut up now. Boy, look at the time! Damn, I have a thing to go to, so I gotta go…"

And, with that, Tony made his way swiftly out of the space, avoiding everyone including Pepper, who was shouting at him asking him where he was going and that he was going to be late to several meetings.

For the first time in his life, Iron Man was flustered around an Alpha.

TBC?

* * *

_Well, that was an interesting start to things, wasn't it?_

_{Chapter One's title, "Begin The Beguine" was written by Cole Porter in 1935. It was recorded by Artie Shaw and His Orchestra in 1938}._

_Thank you again for reading!_

**_Read always, comment often!_**


	2. You Go To My Head

**A/N: ****Hi, all!**  
**So, I have heard such good things about chapter one, so why not post chapter two?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

When they found themselves around one another several months later, things were still awkward for Tony. At least there were people around to distract him from his thoughts and intentions.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper and Thor were sitting around with him chatting, when Steve arrived. Wearing his trademark brown leather bomber jacket; a fitted long-sleeved navy & olive green-plaid sport shirt that was cut for his body; olive-colored trousers that shaped the roundness of his ass; and, toughened-up & laced-up brown boots (which he wore often while riding his motorcycle), he was pure Alpha and proud of it. He strode over to the group with a soft smile and a wave to all.

"Hey, Steve…" Natasha spoke up first.

"Natasha…" He replied with a calm wink, before turning to greet the others. "Dr. Banner…"

"Bruce please, Captain…" the scientist responded back. "Nice to see you again…"

"You too, and its okay to call me 'Steve'…"

"I will remember that…"

"Good… Thor…"

"Captain Rogers…" the blonde retorted, shaking his hand strongly. "You have a strong hand. I knew this about you…"

"Same about you…"

Before he could say anything to anyone else, Clint stepped up and shook the hero's hand, "Steve…"

"Clint… how's your golf game?"

"Spot-on… you interested in playing 18 holes with me sometime?"

Natasha mouthed wordlessly, '_Say no… Say no…_'

"Right now, my game card is all filled up… Maybe sometime later…" was Steve's answer.

"I'll hold you to that, man…"

Natasha sidled up next to the American Hero and murmured, "Nice save…" before moving into the kitchen for something else to drink.

"Ms. Potts…"

"Steve, you can call me 'Pepper'" the Stark Industries CEO stated lightly. "It's a pleasure to see you again…"

"Surely the pleasure's all mine, ma'am…"

Finally, Steve found his way over to Tony, who looked uneasy (even as he sipped from his highball of single malt scotch).

"Hello, Tony…" He spoke softly, shaking the billionaire's hand. "Nice to see you again..."

"Same, Cap…" Stark replied, taking his hand back from the 'older' man. "Same. You need a drink. I need a drink…"

"Tony, you have a drink… it's in your other hand…"

"Oh, this? I don't want this anymore… I need a new drink. I'm gonna go get a drink. Excuse me. I'll be right back…"

And, just like that, Tony darted into the kitchen, where Natasha was still milling about. She quickly notices her friend's anxious & nervous demeanor.

"Tony? Are you okay?" She questioned slowly and calmly.

"I – I can't, Red…" He answered back. "I can't go back out there…"

"And, why can't you?"

"Because he's expecting to make small talk with someone…"

"And so?"

"And so, it's me, Nat! Me, the person he wants he wants to make small talk with! I don't small talk well! I am Mr. Anti-Small Talk, and you know this."

"No, Tony, this is not you… you can talk to anyone…"

"I know! I am freaking out right now, Romanov! What-the-hell do I do?!"

"Okay, Tones… take a deep breath…"

"I'm trying… I may hyperventilate before this night is over…"

"Well, don't fucking do that. Like I need a needless death on my conscience…"

"For once…"

"You're not funny… stop now."

"I can't. It's the only thing keeping me alive right now…"

"Okay. Back to square one: what did you tell him, before you came in here?"

"That I needed to get a new drink…"

"Then, get a new drink, and get him one…"

"What if he already has one?"

"He'll consider the polite gesture, Tony. He's old school. I'm surprised he didn't get you a drink first or hasn't come in here to wonder where you went…"

"I was beginning to wonder the latter…" A familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

Both Natasha & Tony turned to see Steve standing in the doorway, smirking at them.

"Are you two hiding something from me?" The captain wondered, as he walked towards the two.

"Not unless hiding our alcoholism is one of them…" The Black Widow pipes up sarcastically. "I need to lay off the vodka; it's hitting me too hard…"

"Good thinking. And, you too, Tony?"

Before the usually quick-to-quip Stark could speak, Nat spoke for him, "Naw, he's more of a scotch man. I'm gonna go see what Bruce is up to. You two have fun…"

As she left, she gripped Tony's hand one last time, trying to reassure him that he'd be alright. At least, she hoped he would be.

That left Tony and Steve alone in the kitchen… in silence… just looking at each other. Seconds felt like hours between them, until the svelte Army captain moved over to the bar, looking at Tony's vast collection of scotch, Irish whiskey and bourbon.

"Get tired of one kind easily?" He piped up lightly, reading all of the labels.

"I'm a connoisseur of variety, Captain," Tony responded back. "Have to try them all to figure out which one I like best…"

Steve turned back to the billionaire, grinning, "And, have you found the best yet?"

Tony sniffs in air loudly and replies (quoting 'Top Gun'), "'I don't know. I'll tell you tomorrow, but it's looking pretty good so far…'"

"Smooth… very smooth…" was all the hero muttered, before turning back to the bottles and choosing one. Upon opening it, he poured some in a rocks glass. Somehow he knew how to pour the rich coppery liquor. Placing the bottle back where it was, he turned back around, scotch in hand. He held the glass out towards Tony and smiled, "Thought you could use a drink…"

The billionaire playboy looked at the war hero and took the drink in his hand without saying a word, letting the moment sink into his psyche.

He calmly sniffed the fragrance coming from the whiskey and instantly knew which one was in the glass without even taking a sip.

Captain Steve Rogers had found his favorite scotch and poured him two fingers so perfectly.

This man was most definitely a keeper.

Or so, he hoped…

* * *

**"_You go to my head  
With a smile that makes my temperature rise  
Like a summer with a thousand Julys  
You intoxicate my soul with your eyes…"_**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ooh la la, Steve is ticking some of Tony's relationship boxes!_

{Chapter Two's title is "You Go To My Head" sung twice by Frank Sinatra (in 1947 & 1960). I heard it and it was perfect. I posted some of the lyrics at the end of the chapter}.

_Read more, review often!_


	3. Goin' Out of My Head

**Well, hello there!**

**Thank you to everyone who has given kudos, wrote reviews and done both kudos & reviews. I adore you!**

**Here is the 3rd chapter of my lovely story. Please let me know what you think! Happy reading & enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

All he could think about was that night.

Tony replayed the events over and over, wondering if he'd done the right thing by letting Steve leave.

It had been three weeks, since he & Steve found themselves alone in the Tower's kitchen…

… staring at one another with admiration over a well-poured scotch.

As soon as Steve had emptied the bronzy liquor into the rock glass and handed it over to Tony, he was enchanted.

Not only had he chosen the man's favorite without knowing it, he had shown the billionaire that he had also chosen him for his Omega.

As soon as he had done this, the American hero slowly walked over to him, standing oh so close enough to scent him, but not enough to mark him.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer…" Steve stated with a soft tone.

"What do you mean, 'can't stay longer'? You just got here..." Tony responded back. "You haven't even had time to make any excuses to leave. If anything, that's my M.O., so what gives? Something someone else did? Something I did? Because honestly, I wouldn't doubt my idiocy in these moments…"

"Tony, you did nothing wrong; no one did anything wrong. I just have to head back my apartment. I'm not usually out this late, and I have to be up early tomorrow. I'm also really not the best at small talk, so it's better that I go now, before I thoroughly embarrass myself."

"You're small-talking with me right now, Cap. I think you're doing a great job. Points for you..."

"Tony, thank you, but I think it would be better if I just leave now… no offenses taken."

"Cap, come on, man. Stay. Stay here. Your presence here makes this crowd I got here vastly more important and more intelligent for that matter…"

"Goodnight, Tony… it was good to see you again. I hope it won't be the last time."

And, as he left, Steve's hand grazed Tony's own bare hand, sending chills and sparks throughout the billionaire's body.

"Likewise, Cap…" Tony stated breathlessly, before taking a drink from his scotch. "Likewise…"

And, like that, he was gone.

He left Tony standing in stunning silence.

"What-the hell just happened?!" He emitted aloud after a prolonged wait. "I never have people leave my events early! His 'I-Have-To-Be-Up-Early-Tomorrow' excuse better be pretty damned important!"

Tony took a few deep breaths, relaxing himself before asking into the ether, "Hey, J?"

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis, his always faithful and trusted A.I., responded promptly.

"Monitor the Captain's activities, whereabouts, what-have-you tomorrow. I want to know what's so important to him that he had to go home early."

"A wee bit stalkerish, wouldn't you say, sir?"

"I'm a rather annoyed Omega, J. And, right now, do you really wanna be packed up and allow Friday her time to shine in this house?"

After a moment or two of silence, the A.I. responded with "Do you want video, mobile and social media surveillance, sir?"

"You're a good boy, Jarvis, my son… you're making Daddy very proud."

"I do my best, sir…"

"And, all of those options will be fine…"

"Right away, sir…"

Just as Jarvis went away, a very exasperated redhead stormed back into the space.

"What-in-the-holy-fuck is your problem, Tony Stark?!" Natasha erupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what's with all this foul language in my kitchen right now?" The billionaire stated honestly.

"Tony, don't be an ass! What did you do to Steve?"

"My dear matrioshka, I was nothing but a gentleman to that fair Alpha."

"Oh, I am so sure. Tell me what happened, and be fuckin' honest…"

"Wow, calm yourself. We made some small-talk… he poured me a scotch, and not just any random scotch bee-tee-dubs. Oh contraire mon frère! He picked out my favorite scotch without me telling him at all: the quite exquisite & quite mature Bowmore 25 Year Old. We had some eye-sex and then he told me he had to leave… something about having something important to do early tomorrow morning. And that, my dear Black Widow, was all that happened. See there, huh? This face did nothing wrong. End of sentence, end of story. Period. Done. End of. Goodnight, Irene. That's all she wrote."

"That's just… weird…"

"IKR, my BFF Natasha?! Should I be worried that I killed my chances for being your 'ritual-sacrifice-of-the-year'?"

"You're not funny, Tony… I know I think he really likes you…"

"I don't think he does. With that quick of an exit, I think he would have rather been anywhere but around me for sure…"

"But, he could've just left the kitchen and stayed around us though…"

"But, I would eventually have to leave the kitchen and come out to entertain my friends. True or untrue?"

"True… man, should I call him to see if he's okay?"

"Naw, I got Jarvis on it…"

"Tony… don't be a stalker…"

"Nat, are you teaching my J things? Because he just said that same exact sentiment to me not 5 minutes ago…"

"Well, he's smart, and he's learning how you are…"

"Boy, gotta love that my boy is researching his father's love life…"

"I'm not researching anything, sir…" Jarvis suddenly piped up.

"More like eavesdropping in it…"

"My apologies, sir. Did you want me to forget about spying on Captain Rogers?"

"No, keep on it. What's he up to now?"

"He's at a bar in Brooklyn, sir…"

"He's where?"

"He's drinking in a bar in Brooklyn with a gentleman by the name of Sam Wilson, sir. Air Force officer, currently employed by the local V.A. as a grief counselor and therapy support liaison."

"Well, apparently, his 'up early tomorrow' has a double meaning…"

"You don't know that, Tony…" Nat interjected softly. "They could be friends…"

"Sir, it appears that Sam Wilson also has a female with him, and they are quite attached at the hip, as they say…" Jarvis informed them. "Her name is Sharon Carter… she is the niece of one Peggy Carter, a colleague of your father's, I do believe…"

"Wow, that's a connection to Steve as well…" Natasha quipped. "I'm pretty sure that Peggy was one of the loves of his life…"

"That is correct, Ms. Romanoff. Peggy Carter was a beta military officer, as is Sharon Carter. Mr. Wilson is a fellow alpha. Ms. Carter and Mr. Wilson are not mates, nor is she the mate of Captain Rogers."

"See… no need to worry, Tony… he's not there to score with Sharon or Sam…"

"Is he getting liquored up, J?" The philanthropist wondered aloud.

"No, sir…" Jarvis responded. "He's drinking sparkling water with a twist of lime."

"How bland of him…"

"How responsible of him more like, Tony…" Natasha quipped.

"Yeah, whatever. J, keep an eye on him. If he gets into trouble, I want to know about it ASAP…"

"Well do, sir…"

"Nat, let's head back to the party… we need to be better hosts…"

"Seriously? 'Now' you're suddenly not nervous around people?! Who-the-hell-are-you right now?"

"I'm the Omega, who has an Alpha who is playing hard to get…"

"And, you're going to play 'come-and-get-me'?"

"Natasha Alianovna Romanova, you know me too well…"

"Sadly yes…"

* * *

"_Well, I think I'm goin' out of my head  
Yes, I think I'm goin' out of my head  
Over you, Over you  
I want you to want me, I need you so badly  
I can't think of anything but you_

_And I think I'm goin' out of my head  
Yes, I think I'm goin' out of my head  
Over you, Over you…" **_

* * *

**The lyrics at the end of the chapter are from "Goin' Out of My Head", a song initially recorded by Little Anthony & the Imperials in 1964, written by Teddy Randazzo and Bobby Weinstein.


	4. Tired of Being Alone

**Author's Notes:  
Hello, all!**  
**Wow, a 4th chapter in a short amount of time!**  
**I'm on a roll (and I don't want to jinx it!)**

**(I know I am deviating from my normal pre-1970s song choices with this chapter, but I felt it worked for this chapter).**

**Thank you for all of the likes, follows and reviews on this fic! They make me happy. They make me smile. And, they make me want to do more chapters for you! So, keep them comin'! 3**

**As always, **  
**Happy reading & enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

'_Tired of being alone here by myself, now  
I tell ya, I'm tired baby,  
I'm tired of being all wrapped up late at night,  
In my dreams, nobody but you, baby…'_******

* * *

It was weird.

He had this strange tingly feeling running up and down his arm.

It was like someone was nudging him awake. But, when he opened his eyes, no one was there.

He had heard of this phenomenon before; however, he never knew of anyone actually experiencing this sensation. It was called, 'A/O Impression'…

Alphas could feel their mates from miles away and vice versa. Tony hadn't even mated with Steve properly yet, but he did most definitely feel something.

Looking over at his cell phone, he saw the time on the screen light up: **5:00am.**

"Ugh, what-the-hell…" The billionaire groaned tiredly. "J, why-the-hell am I awake?"

"No idea, sir…" The A.I. responded truthfully. "Are you feeling alright, sir? I'm not detecting any illnesses…"

"I'm in Hell, J… A Hell of my own making. Do I want to know what Cap is doing this morning?"

"He's running, sir… with Sam Wilson and Ms. Romanov."

"She's even up at 5?! She's crazy…"

"Well, she is friends with Captain Rogers, and good friends do things together, sir."

Tony knew immediately what Jarvis was trying to do.

"Ugh, I don't wanna!" He whined loudly. "I was perfectly fine & dandy sleeping in my comfy, warm, snuggly soft, king-sized bed! J, why are you being so evil?"

"Because you know why, sir…"

"Ugh, no… where are they right now?"

"Central Park, sir, like always…"

"Like always? Exactly where are they in Central Park?"

"Shakespeare Garden and moving briskly, sir…"

"Ugh, really?!"

"Yes, really… And, please stop whining, sir; it will give you premature wrinkles."

Annoyed by this new feeling in his arm and frustrated that he was awake at an ungodly hour, Tony threw his bed covers off of his body. Lying there in just his Iron Man boxer-briefs, he sighed loudly in disgust.

'_Do I have to do this?_' he thought to himself. '_Can I do this? I haven't run outside in forever. My treadmill in the gym here is even lonely…_'

"Sir, I've taken the liberty of scanning your attire for athletic wear and found multiple items. Would you like me to pull them for you?" Jarvis piped up.

"Ugh, I hate you, J…" Tony growled as he sat up to a sitting position. "And, yes, please pull them for me…"

"Will do, sir, and sir, you know you don't hate me… you like Captain Rogers more to try something he enjoys…"

"That's true, but at 5:07 in the morning?!"

"Yes, sir, at 5:07 in the morning. I have also taken the liberty of pulling several bottles of water and Gatorade™, as well as some bananas and protein bars."

"Wow, you really did anticipate me going running, didn't you, J my boy?"

"You are predictable as a squirrel going after a nut, sir…"

* * *

Nat and Sam trotted their way around the reservoir for the second time. Steve ran past them again making sure to wave at them and state lightly "On your left…" before jogging towards The Metropolitan Museum of Art (MoMa) for the umpteenth time.

"He's gonna keep doing that, isn't he?" Sam questioned aloud.

"Yep, I think he hates to give up a good thing…" The Black Widow responded. "Kinda reminds me of Tony…"

"Speaking of Stark, is there something going on between you and him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the way Steve described you two, I naturally assumed you were an item."

"He's an Omega, Sam, and he doesn't have any sexual feelings for me. He's like my older brother… super protective of me, as I am of him…"

"So, he's available?"

"Not exactly…"

"Oh. Does Steve know that?"

"I have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason. Just the way he had heart eyes when he talked about Stark last night, it made me think that there was something else going on…"

"So, why did you think Tony & I were together?"

"Wishful thinking, so my friend wouldn't get hurt…"

"Why would you think Tony would hurt Steve?"

"He's been hurt by an Omega before…"

"Are you referring to…?"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Aloud… and, yes…"

"What-the-hell? But, that was back in…"

"The day, I know, but he still has strong feelings for him. Never got over him…"

"That sucks ass…"

"You're telling me that."

"On your left!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them.

Steve shot them a smile and gave them a wave, as he moved past them again, near the Obelisk.

"Just keep making us feel lazy!" Sam hollered back.

"Always!" the Captain yelled in return.

"How many laps has that been already?" Natasha questioned.

"I'm not even keeping count anymore… this happens every morning…"

The assassin looked further down the road and saw a recognizable face that she didn't expect to see at the crack of dawn.

"I can't believe he's here…" She stated aloud.

"I can't either…" Sam replied. "He's a machine…"

"I'm not talking about Steve, Sam… I'm talking about Tony…"

"Why Tony?"

"Because he's right over there…"

Standing feet in front of them was the billionaire in question, dressed in a red & black 3D-gradient print tracksuit with a pair of black Nike™ Epic React 2 Flyknit running shoes.

"Morning, campers!" announced lightly. "And, isn't it a fine morning?"

"Stark, what-the-hell are you doing here? It isn't zero-scotch-thirty yet…" Sam quipped with a smirk.

"Cool it, Air Farce… 'Aim High, Fly-Fight-Win' elsewhere…"

"Funny, Scrooge McDuck… very funny…"

"Tony, what's going on?" Natasha wondered to her friend. "Steve's not here right now…"

"You mean, Steve's not here nearby…" the other man responded. "He's been lapping you all this time…"

"And, how would you know that?" Sam asked annoyed by the philanthropist's attitude.

"Jarvis… and, I've been watching all of you for a bit now…"

"Oh, come on, Tony…" Natasha piped up, frustrated by her friend's actions. "Don't be a stalker. Did J wake you up to let us know we were here?"

"In fact no… I woke up myself…"

"Sure…"

"No, it's actually true, котенок… I woke up to a tingly sensation…"

"A tingly sensation?"

"Yeah, in my arm…"

"Were you having a heart attack, old man? You do know that is a symptom…" Sam questioned.

"No, I was not having a heart attack, Feathers!"

Before anyone else could saying anything, a memorable voice exclaimed as he approached, "On your -!"

"Hey, handsome!" Tony interrupted him with a wink & a smile. "Come here often?"

"Tony, hey…" Steve spoke up, stopping dead in his tracks. To say he was amazed to see the other man standing before him wasn't the overstatement of the year. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come see what all the hype was about with running the Park, like any other warm-blooded, normal human being would…"

"Honest truth right here & right now, Cap: Tony had a tingling sensation in his arm that woke up him up…" Sam stated to his friend. "And, his buddy Jarvis, whoever the hell he is, knew exactly where we were today…"

"Jarvis is an A.I., Sam," Steve replied promptly. "And, I bet he has Jarvis watching all of his friends' activities…"

"That's not a lie…" Tony muttered under his breath.

"But, the tingling thing has me worried, Tony. Is your arm tingling right now?"

"No, actually it isn't…"

"Was it tingling, before I got here?"

"Yes…"

"Interesting. Hey, Natasha?"

"Yeah, Steve?" The redhead answered.

"Do you think your friend Dr. Banner would be able to figure this out?"

"He's not a medical doctor, but he might be able to research it…"

"Whoa, wait a minute here! Don't I have a say in this?" Tony cut in.

The three other adults turned to him and stated in unison, "No…"

* * *

******"**Tired of Being Alone**" is a soul song written by Al Green that became popular in the early 1970s and remains popular to this day. It reached #11 on the _Billboard_ Hot 100 and # 7 on the Hot Soul Singles Chart. _Billboard_ ranked it as the No. 12 song for 1971.

(And, who doesn't love the Rev's soul? I mean, honestly...)


	5. Policy of Truth

**Hello, friends!**  
**Here's a short filler chapter to get the ball rolling into A/B/O dynamics.**

**[ Warning: strong language in this chapter! Be aware!]**

**Hope you like it!**  
**Happy reading & enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

**((A summary will be added to top of this chapter, because its shortened)).**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Tony had something to hide, but he obviously didn't hide it well enough.**

**Now defensive, what will he will say in return?**

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Policy of Truth**_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Bruce started up, rubbing his chin. "Your arm tingled all morning, woke you up, and instantly stopped, when Steve was near you…"

"That is correct, sir…" Tony answered, pacing the med room. "Am I dying?"

"Don't call me 'sir', Tony; you know I hate that... and, no, you aren't dying…"

"Fine… dually noted. But, if I'm not dying, then what-the-hell is wrong with me?!"

"I think, and don't go crazy on me, Tony, but I think you're mates…"

"Say what?!"

"You…are…mates…"

"I know, Brucey Bear! I heard you the first time! But, how… how can I be mates with Steve? I'm an Alpha! I can't be mated to another Alpha; I just can't!"

"Tony, you're not an Alpha…" Natasha quipped lightly. "As long as I've known you, you've never been an Alpha."

"You don't know me like that, Romanov… have you been stalking me?"

"Tony, come on… be honest with everyone." Bruce stated. "Even I know you're an Omega…"

The air felt as if it left the room.

Not everyone knew Tony Stark's true dynamic identity.

But, there it was, out in the open:

Big, tough, fearless, powerful Iron Man was an Omega.

"Alright, fine," Tony professed, annoyed by his alleged friends. "You wanna throw out trade secrets so flippantly, Dr. Banner? You wanna throw out my personal business?! Well, I got a good one for you…"

"Tony, don't do this…" Bruce responded nervously. "Please don't do this…"

"Naw, you like to tell my stuff, so I'm gonna tell yours…"

"Tony, come on…" Steve piped up, worried about where this conversation was going to go. "Don't do this…"

"No, Cap, I'm gonna do this! Bruce, when-the-hell are you gonna pull your Omega dick from between your legs and mate with Nat? She 'is' the Alpha you've been pining for… for what: 3-4 years now?"

"How dare you, man? How dare you?!" Bruce questioned, upset by his good friend's perfidy. "I confided in you, Tony! How dare you ruin that trust?!"

"How dare you ruin my trust?! Goddammit, Bruce! I should've been the one to tell everyone what I was!"

"Then, who-the-hell are you, Tony… who you are?!"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist…"

"No, Tony! Right now, you're an asshole … a really big asshole!"

Bruce stormed out of the room and to his own floor.

"I second that…" Natasha muttered to Steve under her breath, but loud enough for Tony to hear, before leaving the room herself and heading elsewhere.

The newly revealed Omega glared at the redhead crossly as she left.

"Hey, guys…" Sam finally spoke up. (Everyone had forgotten he was there). "I'm gonna head out. I don't think I need to be here for this…"

"You know what, Sam?" Tony responded immediately, trying to calm himself down. "That's a great idea. Sorry that you had to hear about my lesser status…"

"Hey, man, it's alright. I'm a Beta, just so you know…"

"A Beta, eh? Would've thought you'd be an Alpha…"

"So did my father, but genetics: what can you do, huh?"

"So very true…"

"Steve, bud, I'll see ya later…"

"Yeah, I'll see ya, Sam…" the Captain replied, shaking his friend's hand.

"Tony, good to know the true you…"

"Same with you, Sam." The billionaire responded, also shaking the man's hand, as he too left the room.

This left Steve and Tony all alone.

"So…" the philanthropist started up. "You gonna leave me too?"

"No," the Captain countered. "But, I'd like to hear the truth."

"Didn't you already?"

"No, that's people talking. I want to hear it from you."

"Fine. Okay. I'm an Omega. There you go… that's all."

Tony walked out of the med room and walked over the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. Steve quickly moved after him

"No, that's not all, Tony," the war hero retorted. "How long have you known you were an Omega?"

"Since childhood. Any more questions?"

The elevator pinged and the door opened swiftly. The billionaire walked into the cab and stood against the wall. He looked up at the younger man and wondered, "You coming?"

"Coming where?" Steve asked, slightly confused by the question.

"Someplace to talk…" Tony replied. "In peace…"

"Sure…"

Steve stepped onto the elevator, as Tony pressed a set of buttons on the keypad, which closed the doors, among other things. Out of nowhere, he heard an unfamiliar voice, "Good morning, Captain Rogers…"

"Morning…?" He responded, perplexed by where the sound was coming from.

"Good morning, boss…"

"Morning, J…" The dark-haired man answered back. "To my floor please…"

"Right away, sir…"

"And, who is J?" Steve whispered to the other man.

"My oldest son… hope you're not upset by that…"

* * *

"_You had something to hide  
Should have hidden it, shouldn't you  
Now you're not satisfied  
With what you're being put through_

_It's just time to pay the price  
For not listening to advice  
And deciding in your youth  
On the policy of truth…"******_

* * *

**** **"Policy of Truth" is a song by English electronic band Depeche Mode, released in May 1990 off of their album. 'Violator'.

**A/N:** Yes, I choose an 80's classic for this one. It was between this song and "Gimme Some Truth" by John Lennon. I may still use the Lennon song, but you never know.

**_((What do we think about these latest revelations in the storyline? Let me know!))_**


	6. Heavy

**Hi, all!**  
**So, its my birthday week, so yay me!**  
**But guess what else ? I decided to post a chapter!**

**I don't know what to say about this chapter, because I had the 2nd half written one way, but then I reread it and hated it! So, this is my 2nd try. (Don't hate me plz!)**

**Let me know what you think! (I can always repost this chapter with the original second half, for S&G, if wanted).**

**Happy reading & enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The trip up to Tony's floor in the Tower was done in utter silence.

Neither man wanted to start a conversation that would start an argument.

Steve gazed over the billionaire on the other side of the elevator, who was looking down at his feet the entire time.

His dark brown hair was still slightly flattened from sleep…

His tracksuit is barely worn, same with his running shoes…

His darkened goatee isn't manicured like it normally is. A shadow of stubble was visible evidence that he hadn't shaved that morning…

And, his scent… oh, his scent… is slowly creeping into his airspace, and it was making his skin tingle… just like Tony said his arm did earlier.

'_Whiskey. Metal. Cinnamon & brown sugar. Uhhhh, God! Pull yourself together, Rogers!_' Steve thought to himself. '_You're getting yourself distracted. You don't like Tony like that… do you?_'

"Cap?"

Tony's voice suddenly pulled him from his Omega-induced trance. The philanthropist was standing outside of the elevator now.

"Huh? Yeah. Oh, I'm sorry…" Steve responded moving swiftly out of the cab. "Zoned out for a second…"

"Don't make that a habit around here; you're liable to be head-slapped by Natasha…"

"Sir, would you like me to hold all of your calls whilst you speak with Captain Rogers?" Jarvis spoke up softly.

"Yeah, J. That would be nice. Thanks, buddy…"

"You are always welcome, sir..."

"Drink, Cap?"

"Uhh, no thanks…" Steve responded, taking a seat on one of the kitchen island stools.

"Mind if I have one?"

"Hey, it's your place, Tony… but, it is still really early in the morning, so I would suggest not starting to drink this early…"

"Thought you'd say that. God, you're so responsible…"

"And, that's a bad thing?"

"In this circumstance? I don't really need a mother…"

"I'm just looking out for you, Tony…"

"And, when did I suddenly need that, Cap?"

The billionaire pulled a small plastic bottle of orange juice out of fridge. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink of it. Soon after, he set it down on the island, "This would taste so much better with some Tito's™ in it or maybe even some Jose with a shot of grenadine and a cherry…"

"Tony, why do you have to get plastered to have an intelligent conversation with someone?" Steve wondered seriously.

"'Plastered'? Who's getting plastered?" Tony asked back, recapping the juice bottle and putting it back in the fridge. "It would be one drink, Cap…"

"Which, in your case, will lead to another drink, then another one, and then you've had five in rapid succession…"

"Boy, I must read like a book, eh, Rogers? You seem to know me so well…"

The sarcastic wit of Tony Stark was not lost on the Captain.

Not for a second.

"Tony, don't act like this…" Steve stated, annoyed by the other man's attitude.

"Don't act like what, Steve?!" the philanthropist reacted sharply. "You weren't the one who just got outted down there! So, I'm fucking allowed to act as ridiculous as I wanna be! I think I'm entitled to it, and if you don't like it, you can leave now!"

"Look, I didn't come here to start a fight, Tony…"

"Too damn late for that, Cap. Bullet's already in the chamber, ready to fire…"

"Gawd! Why do you have to be so fucking difficult all the goddamned time?! I came up here to talk you in peace, and now, look at us. Look at us, Tony! We're fighting! How are we supposed to have a relationship, when it starts off like this?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What relationship?! We just met the other night!"

"You heard Dr. Banner, just as plainly as I did! He said that we are mates. Mates, Tony! I am your Alpha!"

"Like the hell you are! A real alpha wouldn't be acting like an ape right now!"

Tony made his way out of the kitchen area and down the hall. He needed to get away from Steve.

He needed time to cool down, and so did his counterpart.

* * *

Tony found his way to his master bedroom and made his way over to his king-size bed. Slipping his hoodie, sneakers and socks off, he crawled back under the covers, snuggling deeply into the 1000-count Pima cotton sheets. He rolled onto his side, back facing the door, and front facing the big windows that were currently covered by huge blackout curtains.

He sighed with an angry huff, needing to get the tension out of his body.

He still couldn't believe Steve's attitude toward this entire situation.

But, at that same time, he could believe in Steve's passion for their mating and his need to protect him. (He secretly wanted the mating as well).

Contemplating everything that went on earlier, he didn't notice that someone was standing in his doorway watching him. The person's scent, however, swiftly traveled through the space. The feeling of euphoria raced through Tony's body.

'_Clean cotton… Ivory® soap… baked cherry pie… God, that's marvelous,'_ he thought. '_It's short-circuiting my brain… god, Anthony! Don't let yourself get pulled under his waves! Uhhhh!'_

Out of nowhere, Tony moaned softly, causing a jolt of arousal to his nether regions, as well as to the person watching him.

The billionaire knew what he was doing.

He knew the only person that could be observing him was Steve. (Jarvis would have let him know that the Captain had left the floor).

"Did you honestly have to scent my bedroom?" Tony wondered aloud, sounding annoying for no reason.

"Did you honestly have to scent the elevator earlier?" Steve questioned back.

"Are you gonna start a fight again, Steve?"

"Do you wanna start a fight again, Tony?"

"Ugh, you are so annoying!"

"Likewise, Tony…"

The philanthropist groaned in frustration and rolled onto his back, looking over at the Captain.

"You make me tired, Rogers…" Tony stated, yawning loudly. "Honestly, I'm at the point where I just want to take a nap..."

"That's fine. I'll just get out of your hair… maybe we can talk about all of this again, when you're rested…" Steve countered. "I'll come back later, okay, Tony?"

Steve waited for a verbal response from the billionaire, but he got none.

"Tony?" The captain questioned a little louder.

But, still, there was no spoken reply.

"Tony?" He wondered once more, as he stepped closer to where the other man was laying down.

And, that's when he saw it:

Tony Stark – _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_ – was out like a light…

Looking like he had not a care in the world…

Even though the weight of his world was, at that moment, on his shoulders...

"_**I'm holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?  
Holding on  
So much more than I can carry  
I keep dragging around what's bringing me down  
If I just let go, I'd be set free  
Holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?" ****_

* * *

****** _"Heavy" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, featuring guest vocals from American singer Kiiara, released by Warner Bros. Records and Machine Shop Records on February 16, 2017._


	7. When A Song Isn't Needed

**A/N: Hello, all!**

**This chapter has no song lyrics, because I couldn't find the perfect song for it. **

**And, this chapter is basically a filler to move things along.**

**Hope you like where this story is going!**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

It was a familiar scent that prickled his nose first, awaking him from his slumber.

That soft bouquet of clean, fresh cotton and warm cherry pie enticed his senses all over again, sending a jolt of arousal down his body.

Eyes flickering open, he turned slowly towards the source of the pleasurable perfume, seeing that he was napping on the bedroom's dark brown, hand-tufted leather sofa.

Pillow under his head and blanket over his body, the Captain looked so peaceful and content.

'_He stayed_', Tony thought to himself. '_He actually stayed…_'

The thrill of knowing that Steve didn't leave him made him smile. He stretched his body out with a soft groan, bones popping and creaking in the process. All he wanted to do was continue to lay I bed, but he knew that he needed to get up and make things happen. First of all, go to Bruce's floor and apologize to him for outing his 'crush' on Natasha. Second, apologize to Natasha. Third, apologize to Steve and hear him out about the whole mating thing.

'_God, I can't believe I'm even considering mating_', he thought again, letting out a deep breath. '_Is Steve changing me? Is he Alpha scent invading my senses and changing my biology?_'

Tony made his way out of bed and walked towards the sofa. His fingers lightly danced through Steve's soft golden hair. Those simple touches made the Captain's whole body tingle, causing him to slowly come out of his slumber.

"Good morning…" He murmured sleepily to the billionaire.

"Good morning to you, too," Tony responded softly. "You stayed…"

"I thought we needed to discuss some things, and I wanted to see that you were well-rested first…"

"And yourself?"

"I hope you don't think this is creepy, but I was watching you sleep… and, I wanted to make sure no one came near you."

"Oh, how chivalrous of you…" the philanthropist quipped nonchalantly. "And, when did you decide to get some shut-eye?"

"About an hour or so after you did. I even asked Jarvis to keep the floor on lock-down until we woke up. He agreed it was a good idea…"

"I bet he did."

"Jarvis cares about you, Tony."

"Always has, always will."

"So, what should we do now?"

"J, what time is it?"

"Its 9:30 in the morning, sir…" the A.I. stated.

"Wow! That's all?"

"That's all, sir. Should I cancel the lock-down that Captain Rogers put in place? Ms. Romanov and Dr. Banner have been waiting to come up to your floor."

"Should I?" Tony questioned to the Captain. "Think they'll come up and yell at me again?"

"You never know, until you let them up." Steve retorted with a shrug.

Tony looked deep into Steve's sky blue eyes to see how sincere he was about it.

'_God, those are beautiful eyes!_' he thought strongly. '_Damn him!_'

"J?" He said aloud.

"Yes, sir?" The A.I. responded promptly.

"Cancel the lock-down, and let Nat & Bruce up…"

"Will, do sir."

"Thanks."

"No problem, sir."

Tony turned back to Steve and gave him a small smile, "Well, that kills two birds…"

"You wanted to see them?" The Captain questioned worriedly. "After all that happened today?"

"Thought I could us some good karma for once in my life..."

* * *

30 minutes later, Jarvis announced that Bruce and Natasha were on their way up to Tony's floor. Soon after, the elevator doors popped open and two familiar faces emerged from the cab. By this time, Tony and Steve had made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area. Steve was sitting on one of the island stools as Tony was busily making coffee for the both of them.

"Hey…" the redheaded assassin spoke up as she & Bruce entered the room, seeing Steve first.

"Hey, yourself…" the Captain responded back. "Dr. Banner…"

"Captain…" the physicist replied softly. "Tony, hey… I'm –"

"Stupid? Wrong?" The billionaire interrupted his friend. "I know, Bruce. You're sorry, but what I don't understand is the face that it happened."

"I don't know why I acted the way I did, Tones. I was an idiot, and I guess… I guess I was jealous of you."

"Jealous of what? Jealous of me? Of Steve?"

"The fact that you found your 'true mate', and I haven't even found mine yet…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on here! True mate?"

"That's what the tingle means, Tony. I did a little research with Nat's help. We don't have the tingle."

"'A little research', Brucey Bear?"

Tony winked at his dearest friend and chuckled, before taking a drink of his freshly-made coffee, "Natasha, you dog you…"

"Hey! We needed to have conclusive proof…" the assassin replied as she poured her own cup of Joe. "…for several hours…"

"Wow…" Steve reacted as he took a drink of his own java. "Should we be experimenting too, Tony?"

That's when the billionaire did a spit-take, spraying jet black Ethiopian coffee across the island, almost hitting Steve.

"Uhh, Tony," Natasha spoke up after the spray. "Are you alright?"

"Fine…" the man choked out, clearing his throat. "Just fine. Brucey?"

"Yeah, Tony?" The physicist wondered back.

"I'm sorry, too, pal."

"All's forgiven, my friend."

"Good. Now, Natasha, who is Bruce's true mate?"

"Tasha, don't you dare! Please, if you love me at all, don't say it!"

"Fine…" the woman retorted. "But, he's going to find out. He's very nosey…"

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova, I don't believe you!" Tony exclaimed, feigning shock. "How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm incredibly nosey. 'Very' is an understatement!"

The two friends winked at one another and started giggling like nothing bad had ever happened between them. Bruce just looked over at Steve and shrugged, "Those two together… we can't win."

"I'm not even gonna try," the Captain countered, sipping his coffee. "Natasha would probably kick my keister."

"And she would more than likely it."

"Oh, yeah, she would."

**TBC?**

* * *

********A/N:** _**I may bring a little bit of smut or sensuality to the next chapter. **_

_**It would be Steve & Tony's 'first time' so-to speak.**_

_**I could really use some suggestions about Steve & Tony's attitudes towards the whole situation.**_

_**Let me know! Thx.**_


	8. Shock Advised

**Hey, all!**  
**Long time, no see, eh?**

**I have so many restarts on this chapter, but I have this version is up to snuff! The story is going where I want it to go, but nothing is ever too easy to create.**

**Just a heads up: my updates may be slower coming in. Please bear with me on this! I will post as soon as I am able!**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Shock Advised.**_

At noon, the good Dr. Banner and the sassy assassin escaped back down to their respective floors, leaving Steve and Tony alone yet again. The two men moved swiftly around the kitchen, making lunch for one another.

Steve wasn't sure whether the Omega knew how to cook at all, so he had them opt for cold-cut sandwiches. Layers of ham, turkey and chicken interlaced with Colby, Swiss and provolone cheese on nine-grain bread with fresh greens, mayo and cranberry mustard.

Both men's mouths watered at the sight before them.

As Steve took a bite of their creation, a soft growl came out of him. The sound sent a shiver down Tony's spine and a bit of slick wet his derriere. Tony knew Steve could smell his spillage, but he continued to eat near him. The faint scent of Omega slick wafted towards Steve's nose, as he chewed on his latest bit of sandwich. He swiftly finished the piece in his mouth, before sniffing the air again deeply.

"Omega…" He breathed out. "Tony…"

"Whoa, hold on, big guy…" the other man responded softly, a little scared of what was to come next.

Steve got up from his seat at the island and made his way around to where Tony was standing.

"Cap, I don't know what you got going on in that knot-brain of yours, but this isn't going to happen right now…" Tony stated swiftly. "We need to discuss all of this first."

"So sweet smelling, my omega…"

The military man pressed his nose into the crook of the billionaire's neck, taking in the engaging scents of the throbbing gland.

"Okay, big boy…" Tony piped up, moving away from the man's grasp. "That's enough now…"

"Omega… Need you…"

"Nope, nope… no, you don't… not right now…"

"Need your scent..."

"Not going to happen…"

"Need to take you…"

"You can talk dirty all you want to, Steve, but the results gonna be the same: no."

"Need to have you…"

"You need for nothing…"

Tony scurried around the island swiftly with Steve on his heels. He turned the sink on 'cold' and grabbed the sink sprayer. He pointed it at the Captain, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't make me use it…" the billionaire stated promptly, aiming at the other man.

"Omega…" the intoxicated alpha responded, as he resumed coming closer.

"Nope. Wrong answer…"

Tony sprayed the cold water at Steve, but it didn't detour him from his pursuit.

"Omega…" the Captain sounded, approaching nearer.

The philanthropist sprayed the officer again; this time, the chilly liquid shocked him as it suddenly hit his face.

As soon as Steve stopped, Tony sprayed himself down with the nozzle, diluting any Omega slick residue, but it didn't dilute the scent. That Tony got rid of with a splash of whiskey on his skin.

The Captain shook his head, clearing his brain, before rubbing his hands over his eyes. He took a deep breath, not longer smelling his omega. He looked down at his wet body, confused by what had happened.

"Tony…" Steve spoke up. "Why are you wet and reeking of alcohol?"

"Steve…" the billionaire responded back. "Are you back to yourself now?"

"Yes, but how-in-the-Holy-heck am I wet? What happened here?"

"Well, we were eating our sandwiches and you kinda moaned when you took a bite…"

"That I do remember, but what happened after that to get me wet, is where I'm confused."

"I – uh, I – uh…"

"Tony…"

"What? I don't wanna tell you…"

"Tony, just say it…"

"Cap, please don't make me…"

"Omega…" He growled.

"Damn it, fine!" The billionaire took a deep breath and answered quickly, "Islickedwhenyoumoanedandyousmeltmeandcameafterme, soIhadtosprayyoudownwithwater…"

"Wait, what? Say that again…"

"Okay… Islickedwhenyoumoanedandyousmeltmeandcameafterme, soIhadtosprayyoudownwithwater…"

"Say that one more time… this time slower…"

"Damn it, Steve! Why are you making this so hard for me?"

"Tony, I'm not. I promise you I'm not. You already seemed embarrassed by this whole situation, whatever happened, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you, not just as your scent-mate, but as your friend…"

"Ugh, why did you just say that? Now, I feel even worse for this, Steve!"

"Tony, come on… Just knothead-it-down for me. This is my first time being an alpha with a scent-mate."

"Wait, you've never had a scent-mate before?"

"No, I've never been an alpha before. I was a lonely beta before everything happened."

"Seriously, so you're an alpha virgin?"

"If you wanna call me, sure, I guess…"

"Whoa, I scored a virgin…"

"Really, Tony? Now, I need to know what brought on this whole state of affairs. Spill it, or I'll use my alpha voice again…"

"Ugh, you're no fun! Fine, you wanna know why I sprayed you?"

"'I think I'm entitled to it…'"

"'You want answers?'"

"Tony, don't '**A Few Good Men**' me… I've seen the film. Just be honest with me…" Steve took the philanthropist's hand in both of his, "For once…"

This made him relax enough to finally admit what happened: "I slicked, when you moaned earlier, and you ah, smelt me, so it made you come after me. I had to spray you down with water and myself with whiskey to ah, keep you at-bay…"

"You slicked for me?"

"That's all you heard outta that whole spiel, Captain?"

"Yeah, and I liked that…"

"Obviously you did… I'm irresistible."

Steve grinned at the omega adoringly, making the officer's warmth radiate up from Tony's hand, through his arm and outward towards his whole body.

Tony looked deeply into the blonde's eyes; they were such a perfect shade of blue that intoxicated his senses. It distracted him so much that he didn't notice that Steve's right hand was moving up his arm and was pulling him closer.

Steve's other hand slowly made its way around the back of Tony's neck, feeling the throbbing scent gland located there.

"Cap, what are you doing to me?" The billionaire sighed softly, letting the blonde's heat continue to circulate around him.

"I'm not doing anything your body doesn't want me to, Tony…" the other man responded, rubbing the scent gland tenderly. "Did you want me to stop?"

"Uhh, naw… no, nope… I'm, I'm good… yeah, I think I'm good…"

Tony leaned closer to the Captain, laying his head against the man's strong, broad chest.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Steve wondered lightly.

"Nope… not all… I'm good…" The billionaire replied quickly. "Great, honestly… you should be a masseur…"

"I could be your personal masseur, if you would like, Tony…"

That statement literally made the philanthropist purr.

Tony vaguely remembered something Bruce had told him about Omegas: 'Omegas only purr when their Alphas are touching them'. So, there he was:

Anthony Edward Stark…

… genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist…

… purring for an Alpha.

And, while he was doing this, he began to take Steve's scent.

'_Clean cotton… Ivory® soap… baked cherry pie…_' He thought to himself. '_Ugh, why does this me so excited? Why haven't I felt this way before? I've been around other Alphas before, but this? Oh my Gawd… wowza!'_

Steve continued to caress Tony's scent gland with his left hand, but now incorporated the curls of hair at the base of the billionaire's head, knowing that this would get a rise out of him. This new stimuli was quickly escalating Tony's already fragile libido, much like before with the sandwich.

Wide-eyed, the philanthropist suddenly pulled away from the Captain and took some steps backward.

"Tony?" Steve questioned with cautious concern. "Are you alright?"

The brunette cleared his throat loudly, before replying, "You wanna go swimming? I'm feeling a bit warm, and I don't quite want to shower right now. I need to be outside. Yeah, I'm gonna go outside. I'm gonna go outside to the pool right now."

Tony quickly scurried towards the sliding glass door leading to the pool, removing clothes as he went. He was standing at the edge of the pool naked as the day he was born, looking over his shoulder to see if Steve had come after him. And, as he did, the billionaire dove into the deep end of the pool, surfacing soon after.

Steve watched the Omega skinny-dipping and admiring his tanned, muscular body of the Omega. From his strong back to his muscular arms and ample rear-end, Tony was gorgeous in his opinion, and Steve knew he needed to be near him.

The billionaire could see Steve's very evident 'approval' of him naked plumping up in his gym sweats, causing him to slick again. The chlorine in the pool, however, deadened the scent.

"Boy, Stark, you don't disappoint…" the Captain spoke up, adjusting himself, as he walked over to the edge of the pool. "Does this happen every time you get excited?"

"Not always… well, maybe… sometimes… sometimes… okay, this was the first time," Tony tried to explain. "Please don't hold this against me…"

"I would never, Tony… its kinda cute to see you so flustered…"

That simple sentiment made the billionaire blush, embarrassing him enough that he dunked his head underwater.

"Tony, stop…" Steve spoke lightly. "You're okay… its okay…"

Somehow hearing the other man's words, the philanthropist popped up out of the deep, "No, it's not okay! It's not fucking okay, Steve! I'm a grown ass man, and I'm getting discombobulated by an Alpha! For the first fucking time ever… in my motherfucking life! Do you know how angry that can make a person?! No, of course, you wouldn't know! You don't know how it feels to be an Omega!"

And, with that, Tony sunk back down under the water, but he didn't come up seconds later like he did before. Steve continued to watch to see what the Omega was doing, but after a minute, then two minutes, he began to worry.

"Come on, Tony... it's not funny…" The Captain stated, banging the side of the pool under the water. "Come on, Tony!"

After four minutes, Steve started to feel stabbing pains in his chest and neck; he instantly knew what that meant:

His mate was dying.

Without warning, he dove down into the water, fully clothed, finding his way to the bottom, where the billionaire was at. He grabbed Tony's body underneath the arms and pulled him up to the surface, gasping for breath. He dragged him onto the pool deck and immediately started CPR.

"Come on, Tony!" Steve shouted, doing chest compressions, being safe not to mess with the arc reactor. "Come on!"

He opened the man's airway and gave him two breaths, before resuming chest compressions.

"Jarvis!" the Captain shouted. "Tony isn't breathing! Call 911! I need an ambulance!"

"Captain Rogers, there is an AED in the pool closet nearby…" the AI responded.

"Jarvis, I can't stop CPR to get it! Please send help!"

"I will call for help, sir…"

Steve opened Tony's airway again and gave him another two breaths. He went back to doing 30 chest compressions and another two breaths. After he did his fifth round of compressions, he felt and smelt another Alpha's presence. He turned to see Natasha running onto the pool deck, grabbing a small box out of the closet, before moving over to him and Tony.

"What-the-hell happened, Steve?" She questioned critically, getting the AED set up.

"Tony tried to drown himself…" the Captain responded, continuing to do CPR. "I thought it would come back up from underneath the water, but he didn't…"

"How long was he under?"

"Four minutes, I think…"

"Damnit, Tony! I had a feeling he would try something like this!"

"You 'had a feeling'?! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!"

Nat attached the AED pads to Tony's chest and plugged in the connector to the main unit, before answering, "No time, Steve… now, stand clear…"

She pushed the 'analyze' button, and let the machine do its work, as it repeatedly stated, "Stand clear - analyzing… Stand clear - analyzing…"

After a few seconds, the unit announced, "Shock advised… stand clear… shock advised… stand clear…"

"Here goes…" Natasha stated, pressing the flashing button before her.

"Shocking!"

TBC?

* * *

_A/N: Okay, two things:_

_1). how was this chapter? Good, bad, meh?_

_2). Ideas for the future: Harley & Peter as Stony's kids, or as themselves as 'adopted' kids (canon characters)?_

_Let me know!_


	9. Language

**Hi, all!**

**Sorry, this has taken me so much time to post. **

**This chapter was done, but RL made it hard to find time to do so.**

**So, I am sitting here at my computer, before I head to bed, editing, formatting, posting, etc., to give you a new chapter, which you totes deserve from my mischievous brain!**

_**** EXPLICIT LANGUAGE WARNING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ****_

**Hope you like where this is going!**  
**Happy reading & enjoy!**  
**\- C.E.C.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Language.**_

A faint beeping sound…

He could hear it coming from somewhere in the distance.

He tried to open his eyes to see where it was, but he was too tired to do so. He fell back into a deep slumber, deaf to the world around him.

A sudden warmth…

It engulfed his hand, swiftly cascading up his arm and around to his scent gland. The spot throbbed as a smell enveloped his breathing. Cotton, soap, and cherries: the combination was intoxicating. He needed to wake up to find where it was coming from, but he was too tired to do so. He again fell back into a deep slumber, deaf to the world around him.

A recognizable voice…

He knew the tone, the cadence, the matter-of-factness; he just couldn't put a finger on which it belonged to exactly. He needed to open his eyes to see the person's face; to open his mouth to say something… anything; to release his body from its current confines to move and touch said person; to open his heart to –

Whoa, wait!

His heart! It stopped! He was dying… he was dead!

He had to be dead! This was the end!

His very last memories were of Steve and the pool, and the water surrounding him.

The water! Oh, shit! The water!

He was drowning! He drowned!

Oh, fuck!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a light in front of his eyes, too bright for his eyes to focus on.

He didn't want to go towards it, because people always say that when someone is dying, they see a light and want to move towards it to end their suffering. He didn't want to do that; he was still too young… in a manner of speaking.

That's when he heard a voice say his name.

It was faint, but he could hear it: "Tony…"

His focus was now totally on that voice. The bright lights faded and a familiar face came into his mental view:

Eyes like enchanting azure pools of ocean water…

Hair as golden as the sunrise on a fall morning…

Lips, oh how he had wished he had touched them with his own, so pink and plump.

He needed to go back to the land of the living; he needed to get back fast.

'_I need to live'_, he said to himself in his thoughts. '_I need to be alive! Wake up! WAKE UP NOW!_'

* * *

Steve had told everyone that he wouldn't be leaving Tony's side.

Every time Natasha asked him to go home and rest, even if it was an hour or so, he would tell her kindly 'no'. Thankfully, Bruce would come and sit with Tony, while Steve would take a quick nap, if his body allowed it.

Every time Pepper asked him to go down to the cafeteria to eat, he would say he's not hungry or not ready to eat yet. Gratefully, Sam would bring him his meals, or the hospital dietary services staff would take pity on their favorite Avenger, Captain America, and make him either a plate of food every meal or a large tray of finger foods (i.e. celery sticks with peanut butter; boxes of raisins; small bowls of grape tomatoes and snow pea pods; butter crackers with hummus, among other healthy things).

Every time Clint asked him to take some time and go home to shower, he politely declined. (Luckily, Happy ended up finding new clothes and toiletries for the Captain, and Tony was in a personal hospital suite, so he would shower in the en suite bathroom, ignoring shaving to save time from being away from his Omega).

Wait!

His Omega!

Would Tony even want him as his Alpha after all of this?

Could he stand losing the billionaire for the rest of his life?

He couldn't think of those things; he had to think of the here-and-now, and he had to keep hope alive that Tony would wake up soon.

So, he developed a daily routine to keep himself somewhat sane:

If he slept, that is if his body allowed him to, he would do it in the other bed in the suite for a very short time. As soon as he awoke or not, he would take a shower, rinsing away the former day from his mind. He'd change his clothes and underwear, then comb through his hair, before not before brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant & cologne. Then, he'd tie his shoes and mussed up his short 'beard', if you want to call it that, he'd go back to his seat next to Tony's bed and his current novel to read aloud to the philanthropist.

This time, it was 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. JARVIS had made him a list of books that came out after he crashed the plane and was frozen in the ice. All of them classics that he never got to experience before now…

He was reading to Tony, when Natasha and Pepper arrived for their morning visit.

"Hey, Steve…" the redhead spoke up first.

"Hey, Nat…" he replied quietly. "Pepper, how are things?"

"Crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way…" the blonde responded with a soft grin. "Any changes?"

"Nurses just came in to do his vitals. Nothing has changed."

"It's only three days, Steve…" Natasha retorted, concerned for her friend.

"But, you would think the doctors would have an answer to all of '_this_' by now…"

"Steve, they can't do anything else," Pepper stated gently. "It all depends on Tony now…"

"I know, Pepper, but I keep hoping that he'll just wake up and say 'Gotcha!' like he's been playing a joke on us this whole time…"

"I wish for that too, but it hasn't happened yet, and we don't know, if it will…"

"'_If_', Pepper? '_If_'? Why are you thinking like that? You should be thinking '_when_', not '_if_'! It's Tony, not some random person of the street!"

"Steve, she doesn't mean to make you upset…" Natasha piped up. "She just wants you to think logically right now…"

"Nat, why are you even agreeing with her? You want Tony to wake up just as much as I do, if not more…"

"I know, Steve. You know that I love Tony, but we have to be realistic. The doctors have said that his body needs time to heal, but how long is too long?"

"He's going to live! The both of you need to stop making him a dead body!"

* * *

The three adults continued to bicker with one another over everything; it would get someone upset, namely Steve, who was dealing with a lot of emotions at that moment (mostly due to lack of sleep).

None of them had noticed the slight movement from the billionaire's bed at first.

It was the twitch of his pinky that was caught in the Black Widow's periphery initially.

She thought it was a fluke, like her eyes were playing tricks with her. But, as she concentrated more on his hand, she saw it again.

"Guys…" She spoke, slowly raising her voice in the process. "Guys…"

"What?" The other two adults questioned back sharply, still frustrated by their current conversation.

"Focus on the finger…"

"What do you mean, '_focus on the finger'_?" Steve inquired seriously.

"Tony's finger… it moved…"

"I think you're seeing things, Natasha…" Pepper retorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "It hasn't moved at all."

"No, Pepper, I am not '_seeing things'_… I saw what I saw!"

"Or, you wish you did…"

"Nat, I'm sorry," Steve started, looking at his friend. "But, I don't see -"

That's when it happened again. Another twitch of the pinky…

"Tony?" the Captain asked softly, approaching the hospital bed. "Tony, can you hear me?"

"Steve, he's not going to be able to respond…" Pepper mentioned. "He's still comatose…"

"He's not in a fucking coma, Pepper…" Natasha reminded the older woman. "He's in an unconscious state…"

"Tony…?" Steve questioned again. "Tony, can you hear me?"

The billionaire murmured something unintelligible, as he drifted slowly into the land of the living.

"What, Tony?" Steve wondered, concerned that he was missing pertinent information. "Say again, 'Mega…"

"Language…" the other man finally squeaked out, before his brown eyes flickered and fluttered open for the first time in several days.

Upon hearing the spoken word, the Captain began to laugh.

**TBC?**

* * *

_A/N: And so, what did we think of this one?_

_Let me know!_

_I love y'all!_  
_-C.E.C._


End file.
